


Sacrifice Me Because Yolo, Right?

by Luneykitty



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Hybrid!AU, Inspired by a quote, Rabbit!Ray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:11:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luneykitty/pseuds/Luneykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Earth: A magician puts his hand in a hat.</p>
<p>Rabbit Realm: The hand emerges. It is time. The rabbit council must choose a sacrifice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice Me Because Yolo, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration strikes in weird ways. I have no excuse for this, just enjoy the randomness of it all. Rabbit Realms, yo.

“Do you really know how to do this?” Ryan asked with more curiosity than concern, one ear flicking back to keep track of the younger hybrids jostling each other in the background while the other was tilted politely in his bosses direction. 

“Duh, this will be easy as dicks dude!” Geoff waved the bovine hybrid off with a casual flick of his hand, letting his fingers then drift up to stroke his curling mustache deviously. His grin was wide enough to shift his floppy ram ears where they rested, pushing them out enough to brush against his curling horns. “I just summon up some magic mumbo-jumbo, reach into this hat here and BAM! All our hunting will be over.”

“What made you think you could even do this?” Jack's tail swished behind him in slight agitation, not trusting the idea of Geoff playing around with portals and other dimensions just because the internet said it was a fun thing to do if you had the ability. The internet was not a good indication of what was safe and he was sure this was a sign of his boss being on it for entirely too long. 

“I think it's top!” Gavin broke in with a dramatic back-sweep of his wings, arms going out with them so that it was hard to miss him. 

Michael ducked under all the feathers and limbs to smirk at the rest of his co-workers, ears pricked forward and tail slightly swaying behind him. 

“I agree with Gavin, for once. Just do the fuckin' thing already, I wanna see if it sucks you into some weird alternate reality with space ships and aliens.” The cat hybrid grinned, excitement leaking out of him. He'd been wanting to fuck around with this shit ever since it was proven possible to even do, but unfortunately the only person who had control over magic was Geoff. 

What sort of god or creator or whatever the fuck designed this world would think it was a good idea to give Geoff powers over alternate worlds? 

“Alright alright, enough trying to talk me out of it or peer pressure me into it. I'm gunna do it no matter what you dicks say so just stand back and watch the master.” With that the ram hybrid stepped over to his desk and picked up the top hat he'd bought for himself when his mustache had become kick ass enough to do it justice. Next he swirled his hand over the top for effect, closing his eyes to tap into the coil of something that all this hybrid junk had awoken in him. 

Once it was being properly channeled and he felt the cool rush of power to his palm like condensation on a glass of ice water, he plunged his hand into the depths, the ephemeral feeling of water sheathing his arm up to the shoulder.

+++++++++++++

“It is time.” Joel murmured quietly to himself as he watched the clouds roil into a dark rainstorm that began spiraling. Rain fell upon the verdant fields of his home, the people bending forward their long ears and tucking in their small cotton tails while they retreated indoors. Meanwhile the cyclone had elongated and smoothed into the shape of an arm, a hand opening up at the end, fingers of chill rain grasping. 

“I...I'm ready.” The voice was quiet but firm. This young rabbit had been chosen from birth, his fate decided by the raging of the storms at his birth. He was to live as sacrifice until he either was taken or he ascended into the ranks of the rabbit council at the age of twenty five. 

Joel closed his eyes and allowed a slight nod before he looked back at the smallest sacrifice they'd ever sent, ears drooping at the thought of losing his favorite. Ray was just...special. 

“You will not be forgotten.” Joel murmured. He was startled out of his thoughts by the younger tugging at his shoulder, pulling him down enough for foreheads to meet and long ears to tangle, velvet on velvet.

“I won't forget.” Ray grinned softly, excited to finally get on with his life and yet sad to leave his friend behind. He didn't want to be on the council and he was eager to go, but he would still miss it here in the Rabbit Realms. Hopefully his new world had awesome food and good games, because they were supposed to be pretty similar to be linked up like this and he didn't want to go somewhere that he had to work outside all the time. 

Breaking away from the ear embrace Ray stepped outside, walking directly into the arms of the storm.

+++++++++++++

A light flashed outward from the opening of the hat and Geoff was slowly pulling his arm back out, the attempt looking almost comical with no Hollywood dramatics making colors spark and swirl around the ram. 

Eventually Geoff's arm led to his elbow, then his wrist, then an ear was coming out of the hat and suddenly between blinks the show was over and Geoff had a rabbit boy by the ear.

“Ha! I told you dicks I could do it!” The ram cried out, letting go of the soft ear and tossing the hat in the air triumphantly. The rabbit boy didn't cringe back from the yell but he did look around his surroundings, ears up and tail twitching. 

“Great, now why don't you tell him why he's here?” Jack crossed his arms and gave his boss a stern look. The man rolled his sleepy eyes at him and then threw an arm around the newest hybrids shoulders, grinning hugely.

“Hey there buddy, my name's Geoff. Unless you're a dick and hate video games, welcome to Rooster Teeth and more specifically; Achievement Hunter!”

Thus began Ray's new life at Rooster Teeth. 

He didn't regret it for the world.


End file.
